


Another year of loving you

by kate_fy



Series: Frozen One Shots [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Growing Old Together, and then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: ''I call you and beg for five more minuteswe won't talk, we won't touchjust sit across from each otherand let our eyes drink each other's skinfor five minutes.- rupi kaur.''Elsamaren Summer 2020 - ''I'll always love you''
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Another year of loving you

**Author's Note:**

> My last attempt.   
> Written ages ago but it fits. It most definitely fits. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was the middle of spring and the streets were adorned with colors, from the variety of bloomed flowers that beamed under the bright sunshine, to the green leaves of the tees on the sidewalk. Butterflies and bees soaring through the clear sky, jumping from blossoms to blossoms, the epitome of life echoing in the giggles of children from the near park. 

She strolled down the street with a new driven motivation, the freshness of the brand-new day soaking her in with the excitement of everything she was yet to accomplish. It was still early; the morning was long and so was the list of things she had to do. 

The first stop was the grocery store down the block of their old apartment. Though her energy wasn’t the same from when she was younger, she still felt like the young woman that used to sprint down the street and grab a few snacks for movie nights with her beloved. The memories making her happy.  _ Oh, how she wished she could go back to those days and enjoy them more.  _

The place was still pretty much the same, though stocked with newer items and more advanced technology at their disposal. She was an old woman; she had long tried to keep up with the technological advances. Instead, her feet carried her – at a low pace, of course – down the candy isle, picking up some sweets and cookies.  _ Her wife’s favorites.  _ And made her way back to the entrance to pay, using the coupons she had saved for the occasion – the one her dearest always mocked her with – and handed them to the only cashier, now that they had been replaced by self-checkout. 

With the items neatly saved inside her cotton bag, she grabbed the list from her pocket with trembling hands. The next thing on the list was to get some supplies. It was their anniversary and she wanted to surprise her like every year, like she had been doing for decades. It was a tradition she had never been willing to let go, even if they were cities apart. She always did everything she could to make sure her lover wasn’t alone on such a special day. Today wasn’t going to be any different. 

‘’Ms.  Nattura ?’’ A young woman  approached her and she had to stop, squint her eyes to really catch a glimpse of the person she was talking to. She was tall, long blonde hair pulled to the  side; eyes brown like the sweetest chocolate. She shared a genuine smile. ‘’I’m Allison, Kelly’s daughter? Your ex- neighbor ?’’ 

Though she wasn’t getting any younger, her memory was yet to fail and she suddenly remembered a little girl with pigtails running up and down the stairs of the building. ‘’Little Allie?! Look at you, all grown!’’ 

The woman giggled. ‘’How have you been? How’s your wife?’’ 

‘’I’ve been great! It’s our anniversary today, actually’’ Her eyes glimmered at the young woman, as she smiled fondly. 

‘’Really? I hope you’re baking. I’ve yet to come across an apple pie that’s as delicious as the one I ate at your place’’ She commented, reaching to grab her arm tenderly. ‘’And your wife’s cookies, those were the perfect birthday gift! I still talk about them at my children’s birthday parties’’ 

She smiled fondly, remembering the old times when they would spend time baking and sharing with everyone their new recipes. Well, mostly her. Her wife wouldn’t cook for shit. ‘’I prayed and prayed for you not to get poisoned by those! She couldn’t bake nor cook really well’’ 

They shared a laugh and chatted a little more but eventually they had to part ways. The list kept waiting for her to accomplish and she couldn’t spend the entire day on it. Reaching down the store that sold the party supplies she needed to get, didn’t take long. Right as she entered, she was immediately greeted by a young boy who offered his help in case she needed it. But she just nodded, not really needed anything other than a balloon in the shape of a red heart. The tradition dictated so, as for their 9 th year anniversary she couldn’t find anything other than that. And it was easier to transport on the subway and airport. Easier to manage. 

‘’Who’s the lucky one?’’ They boy asked while pumping the balloon with helium, his gaze soft. 

‘’My wife. It’s our anniversary today’’ She replied with a big smile. 

The boy turned to look at her. ‘’Is this all you’re taking?’’ 

‘’Yes, it’s out tradition. A single heart balloon’’ 

He smiled at her again as she dug into her purse for her wallet, to pay the few dollars. But the boy placed his hand over hers. ‘’It’s on the house, but I do have a question if you don’t mind listening’’ She nodded warmly, coaxing the young boy to continue. ‘’I’ve been dating this guy for a few months now and we’re yet to tell each other I love you. And I want to tell him that. Would you tell me the first time you told her that? If you want, of course. Either way, the balloon is yours’’ 

At his inquiry and curiosity, she smiled wholeheartedly. Reminiscing about her love story with her beloved wasn’t something she often did but every once in a while, she gave herself the joy of doing so.  _ The perfect love  _ _ story _ . ‘’She was the one who said it first, actually. Though I already knew I wanted to, she beat me to it. We had been together for a few months, each had our own apartment but  somehow, she spent most of her time at mine’s. We were sharing breakfast in bed after a night together, it was raining outside, basically locked in. As I was sipping down my freshly squeeze glass of orange juice, she just said it. I didn’t say it back right away. I replied with a kiss and waited until that evening, when she was furiously typing something on her laptop, struggling with her essay for college. The randomness of the situation that evoke the deepest feelings in each other. In the intimacy of four walls we told each other the words we already knew’’ 

She looked up to meet the boy’s teary eyes. ‘’How did you know? That you loved her?’’ 

‘’I didn’t know that I knew. But when she said it, something inside clicked. And I was a hundred-percent sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. If that wasn’t love than I’ve been wrong my entire life son. Is that how you feel about him?’’ She asked him and he nodded fast. ‘’Then tell him, because then the longer you can spend loving each other’’ 

She left the store with a sense of calmness. Sharing her life experiences always made her feel relaxed. The same reason she was a best-seller author. A writer willing to pour her soul into what she did, into every word. 

The final stop was the flower shop. The one that’s been there since before they moved to the small town, back when they were young and a little reckless. Though the owners weren’t the same, it  still held the same peacefulness and familiarity as before. Everything was in the same place, the flowers looking beautiful as always. She asked for a few white camellias and sunflowers, adorned with some baby’s breath.  _ Her favorites.  _ With the bouquet in hand, she exited the shop to the final step. 

The sun shone brightly above her, at its peak. Her bare feet against the soft green grass as she walked between the big trees. In front of her was her destiny. 

‘’What? Did you think I would forget about today?’’ Her voice was soft yet  demanding , the usual tone she saved for her wife. The same voice that was always filled with love, though now was tinted with something else. _ Sadness. _

She carefully sat on the grass, placing the flowers closer. The balloon that she held in a tight grip, was now tied up on a medium size rock. 

‘’I thought it would be harder to come back, for a  second I almost don’t come at all. But we’ve gone through a lot, you and I, right? And bailing out on this special occasion has never been an option, not even that year when we were an ocean apart. We still managed to meet at the airport. Because that’s how powerful our love is’’ She remained quiet as her eyes filled with tears. 

‘’I miss you’’ She leaned over the stone with her wife’s name written over. ‘’But we had such a wonderful life, I don’t regret anything... Just maybe not holding you closer that morning or kissing you more before leaving the house’’ 

She wiped her tears, getting up. ‘’I have to go back to our house, Tommy’s coming to pick me up soon, with his new baby girl – our granddaughter. They won’t leave me alone for long, though I know I’m not alone if I have you in my heart. Just wait for me my love, I’ll be there soon in your arms’’ She kissed her hand and touched the cold stone before leaving.  _ ‘’I will always love you, snowflake. Now and for eternity’’  _

**Author's Note:**

> I do love writing AUs.   
> I apologize because I do not know how to summarize a story. Instead, you got a poem from the awesome Rupi. I love her too much, it's painful. 
> 
> But yeah. This is my last post of this awesome week. My only brain cell is slowly recovering lol I'll be back soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
